The Son of Neptune: Bleach version
by denzel.smalls
Summary: Percy is without his whole memory. Orihime is a daughter of Venus. Toshiro is a legacy of Neptune. Yoruichi is...well Yoruichi.


I do not own Percy Jackson series or the lost hero series or DC comics or Bleach

So "the son of Neptune is going like how it went but Gaea takes Percy's full memories of Camp half-blood and his friends to mess up Hera's plan. So until i say so Percy do not remember his old life. I will have an oc basic off "Bleach's" Orihime Inoue and Toshiro Hitsugaya and Yoruichi Shihōin.

Orihime Inoue is a legacy of Hecate who was bless by the fates who were tricked by Hecate to give her powerful magical abilities due to her being Hecate's legacy. She is a daughter of Venus who states that Orihime is her most "beautiful daughter" who have "Loves" most purest beauty. It is said that her soul made Hades cry. Since being with Percy and co. for Six months, she help Percy out of his depression and the two fall in love. They have been dating for Three of those six months. Her and Percy are both seventeen.

Toshiro Hitsugaya is a legacy of Neptune and is a legacy of a winter Spirit. Because of this he does not have the level of control water as Percy, but have greater control of ice-water than Percy could. He and Percy have a very close Brotherly relationship due to them being Uncle/Nephew. He is younger than Percy by Four years. He looks up to Percy but tends to act like the older one with his level of maturity. He was rescue by Percy when he was abandon by his foster dad to monsters. Percy was the one to train him in his ability. he has a sisterly/Brotherly relationship with Orihime and is best friends with Yoruichi with a small crush.

Yoruichi Shihoin is a daughter of Mercury and a amazon bless with Mercury's speed and an amazon gracefulness. She is a year older than Toshiro and harbor a small crush him too. She was with Orihime when they found Percy memory-less and find to respect Percy's warrior status due to her being train by an amazon.

P.S The group will be knowing magical battle spells based off their powers not percy cause he could do without saying the words.

**Chapter One: All-New Titans**

**Percy I**

"We been running for awhile now." Thought Percy. "Those gorgons are Really starting to get on my nerve." The group had been trying to avoid another fight with Medusa sisters. The gorgons. "Another enemy I don't remember making." Thought Percy bitterly. He takes a glance at Toshiro and see that he too have an irritated expression.

It makes Percy feel a little guilty about their situation. In the car Percy was driving,Orihime takes a peak at him and like she had read his mind had said. "Its not Your fault Percy, you can't remember what happen. And its not defiantly not your fault that their chasing us." She gives Percy a sad smile. "Its just the life of a demigod I suppose."

That last part didn't make him feel better, but the first part did. Yoruichi who been in the back push her head up front between Percy and Orihime. "Yeah Perces, It just means you were some kind of powerful demigod warrior who have lots of powerful and dangerous enemies." Yoruichi smiles like a manic, excited about the possibilities of facing such danger." Percy gives her a weird look. "Thanks Yo...I think?" "But seriously how many times am I going to kill them?"Thought Percy.

Yoruichi nod her head, thinking a job well done. Toshiro makes his presence known by smacking the back of her purple head. Orihime gives him a look of thanks. "Ouch"Yoruichi rubs her head. "Shut up moron, your not helping." Said Toshiro annoyed. He then gives Percy a worried glance. "I can always Freeze them if you want."Yoruichi quickly rebooted his idea. "That's OK" She then put on what Percy dub her "Warrior woman slayer face" on.

"I feel like slaying them again. Hard." Percy gives her a look of confusion. "We already did that last time." She narrow her eyes. "Harder." "Why don't I save us the trouble by freezing them." Toshiro deadpanned. Yoruichi gives him a look. "Now wheres the fun in that?" Toshiro gives a look too. "The one that will keep us alive." Orihime intervene before a argument could start. "Why don't we defeat them and then freeze their remains, It should get them off are backs for a while."

Everyone looks at Orihime dumbfounded. Orihime face turns red. "What?" Percy broke out of his stunt expression first. He breaks into a grin and kisses her cheek. "No baby! Thats a great idea! ...why didn't we think of that before?" The other two people in the car bury their face and their arms in embarrassment. Orihime put on a thoughtful face. "Think about it, you drop a crate of bowling balls on them at Napa Bargain Mart. We ran over them in Martinez, and...just yesterday you cut their heads off."

Percy begin seeing her point. "They keep regenerating fast when they should be dead for months or years like you told me." The other two in the back both nod their heads. "Right." Toshiro looks back at the gorgons who seem to be making speed. "We should get off the highway and travel by foot, that place shouldn't be far from here, right Yo?

Yoruichi nod her head at him. "My queen told me camp should be around this area, Lupa only reenforce her information she gave me." Percy glance back at them. Orihime seeing this knew what he was thinking. "Orihime you take the wheel, I lead the gorgon sisters alway from her, where mortals will be in danger. Go to camp." Orihime look like she wanted to protest but thought better of it. She remove his curse but not its power. Percy will remain invincible even without the greek blessin she made sure of it.

Percy watch her worried face from the corner of her eyes. "Doubting your own power?" Orihime gives him a small smile. "No, I just...I want you make it back to us." To her she wanted to say. But Percy understood what she wanted. "I promised." Toshiro and Yoruichi both hold their breath. "Orihime now."

Orihime eyes begin to glow pure gold. Pure _**mist** _begin surround the area. "_Heaven and this earthly plain,** I**_** REJECT**" A gold barrier sprout around the car and great and instantly expand the region. Time slow down, every moving object stop, every living being is unaware to whats happening around them. Orihime blink. Golden ripples explode around where she blink. Percy co. became aware.

Toshiro blink. "It amaze me every time you do this Orihime." Orihime gives him a sheepish smile. "I am a legacy of Hecate after all." Toshiro rise his eyebrow. "A very powerful one at that." Percy decide to change the subject. "Come on, you take the wheel and I'll take out the gorgons." Orihime and the others had determine faces on. "Right." Orihime takes the wheel while percy gets out the car. "Remember I meet you there, OK?" Shouted Percy as he race towards the gorgon sisters.

"We will! but you better come back to us Percy!" scream Orihime to the top of her lungs. so very far away, Percy only wave his hand. Orihime eyes glowed pure gold again. "_**I**_** REJECT" **Everything else continue like the way it did.

_**Later... **_

On top of a hill stood Percy tired and out of breath. His back to the highway. Two gorgon in front of him.

**(SKIP THIS CAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT)**

_**AT THE LAKE...**_

Percy holds a tired frank at his side with both gorgons in his way. The old lady june is on his back. "You should hurry up dear." Percy hold back the urge to throw her to the monsters. Why was she still on his back? they already made it. A white ball of hair rush pass his vision. Toshiro. His ice sword in hand. Thats it.

Percy dumps lady june off his back and gently set down frank. The roman we're all around them now. Percy hold out both hands. The tiber river copies his movements. Two solid forms of watery hands clump down on the gorgons. With little effort Percy's "Hands" rip them to shreds. yellow mist already to reform. "Toshiro now!"

Toshiro jumps in the air. his sword aim downwards. **"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" **A water/ice dragon roared and slam its full might on the ashes that was the gorgons. Crack. Most of the river is frozen. Percy slowly walks forward and puts his hand on the ice. Crack. **BOOM! **The ice exploded. Thousands of ice shards pour down into the river. Where Percy created the biggest whirl pool the river would allow. The rest of the ice turn to beautiful snow.

Percy turn his head to the army of romans. "Put your weapons down." Percy said it so calmly. But the power behind his words made the romans drop their weapons and take a step back. June laugh and reveal herself.

All hell broke loose.

**Will be updating daily...hope you enjoy**


End file.
